


Easier

by sleepy_ry



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Gen, Minor Canonical Character(s), Poverty, Rare Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25322665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_ry/pseuds/sleepy_ry
Summary: Mila would have a much easier time hating Maggie was she cruel.
Kudos: 3





	Easier

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Wind Waker' nor am I profiting from this.

Hating them should be easier. Well, Mila’s comfortable hating her neighbor’s father with his sneer and disgusted sniffles whenever she passes. 

Maggie trails him, or she tries. Fancy clothing with excessive layering is foreign, causing her to stumble. 

With every single stumble, she fixes her pristine clothing and resumes following him. Mrs. Marie always compliments her clothing or hair. She's thrilled to have them back in class. 

Well, one comes back. Mila watches, envious as she arrives clean and rested. Worse than her are the ‘Killer Bees’ preferring to race around and play rather than learn. 

Shame, nobody among them is cruel.

**Author's Note:**

> Every single bookmark/comment/kudos is appreciated. 
> 
> (am actively avoiding my works in progress)


End file.
